The present disclosure relates to “smart packaging” systems and methods, and more particularly to electronic detection devices, such as radio frequency identification (“RFID”) devices and methods of using these devices in packaging and package tracking systems.
Monitoring the location and status of items is advantageous in many applications. For example, in manufacturing environments it is important to know the whereabouts of items in a factory, and to identify and document the coming and going of items from a warehouse or the like. Bar codes have traditionally been used to identify and track items. In particular, 1D bar codes are most common and are used to identify items at the grocery store, etc. More recently, 2D bar codes have been developed and provide substantially more information than 1D bar codes. Thus, 2D bar codes are used with shipping labels and other items where more information is typically needed to identify the item(s) associated with the bar code. However, 1D and 2D bar code systems are often not compatible with one another. A further drawback is that the bar code must be positioned on the exterior of the item so that it is readable by a scanner or the like in order to transfer the information associated with the bar code. There cannot be anything blocking the line of sight between the scanner and the bar code.
Another method for tracking an item and/or transferring information about an item is through a magnetic strip having pre-programmed coded information that is attached to an outer surface of an item. The information is read by passing the magnetic strip through a high-resolution magnetic reader to produce an electric field. While this technology does not require a clear line-of-sight between the reader and the strip for proper reading of the information, the distance at which the strip can be read is limited, and the system is limited to read-only. The magnetic strips are also prone to damage, which can be a problem for longer magnetic strips that contain more data.
Yet another way to track items is through the use of RFID. RFID has been used for some time in a variety of applications, from tracking garments to pallets to trucks. RFID may work on an inductive principle. In a passive RFID system, a reader generates a magnetic field at a predetermined frequency. When a RFID device, which usually can be categorized as either read-only or read/write, enters the magnetic field, a small electric current forms in the device's resonant circuit, which may include an antenna and a capacitor. This circuit provides power to the RFID device, which then modulates the magnetic field in order to transmit information that is pre-programmed on the device back to the reader at a predetermined frequency, such as 125 kHz (low frequency) or 13.56 MHz (high frequency). The reader then receives, demodulates, and decodes the signal transmission, and then sends the data onto a host computer associated with the system for further processing.
An active RFID system may operate in much the same way, but in an active system the RFID includes its own battery, allowing the device to transmit data and information at the touch of a button. For example, a remote control garage door opener may use an active RFID device that transmits a predetermined code to the receiver in order to raise and lower the garage door at the user's discretion.